The Chosen
by FireBeneathTheMist9
Summary: A girl is attacked by the death eaters specifically. Why do they want her dead and what part does she play in the war? How will she help Harry Potter?
1. The Attack

Note: This is my first fanfic ever so don't expect it to be that great.

Chapter 1 – The Attack

Lynne lay awake on her bed in the Dering Manor. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when her brother was coming home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kane was her twin and they shared a close bond. Her parents home schooled her for who knew what reason, but she learned a lot more at home.

She had always wanted to go to Hogwarts ever since she heard about it from her parents, but they refused. Part of the fact was her brother wrote to her weekly about everything including all the adventures he had with his friends. His friends included Seamus, Dean, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Lynne would give anything to go.

The other reason was because she never really left the Manor before. It was never really dull in the Manor with family friends and relatives popping up every once in a while, a large library to look through, the Manor to explore, and time for flying.

She was never left at home alone. Usually a parent was home and if not a friend usually was here. Her dad worked for the Ministry and her mom was an Auror. They were part of the Order of the Phoenix not that her parents knew she knew. Her parents didn't tell her much. She found out by reading certain books from the library, from her brother, and by listening to certain conversations she wasn't supposed to. She knew some of what her parents hid from her, but it wasn't all.

* * *

Sophie watched her daughter eat her breakfast of a bowl of cereal while reading the Daily Prophet. Lynne was a quiet person. She and her brother had straight brown hair like herself, but both of them had brown eyes from their father, Patrick.

Her husband walked in, drinking coffee. "Hey Lynne, ready to go pick up your brother?"

Lynne looked up. "Yeh, when are we going?"

"In twenty minutes. Why don't you finish up and get ready to go?" Her father gave her a meaningful look.

"Alright." Lynne quickly finished and left the kitchen. She knew her father wanted to speak to her mother privately.

Once Lynne had exited, her mother sighed. "She's growing up."

"Too bad she needs to. One of the order members just contacted me. We need to keep a careful eye on her . . . especially today."

"I know. I know."

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ was crowed with parents eager to see their child again and shepherding them quickly away into the muggle world. Lynne stood by her parents watching for the familiar face to appear. As soon as she spotted him, Lynne dashed off leaving her parents standing there.

"Kane!" Her brother hugged her.

"Hey Ly. How have you been? Not the little shrimp I remember." Her twin said playfully.

"I was never that short. As I recall you were the one complaining that you were shorter than all you friends last year."

The two of them laughed and started trading stories while walking to where Lynne had left their parents. They were waiting by the wall. Kane hugged them.

"Well well well. What have we here? The Derings I presume." At the unfamiliar voice, Lynne and Kane turned around. Facing their family were two people clocked in black, wands held out. Death Eaters. Lynne knew who they were from what Kane had told her before. The once bustling place was now strangely empty.

Her father stepped in front of them. He said softly to Sophie, "You know the plan."

"How honorable of you to defend your family? It won't make a difference; My Lord will get what he wants in the end." One waved his wand and hissed. _Crucio_

Patrick went down, withering in pain.

Sophie quickly shielded them from view, turned around, pressed something into Lynne's hand and held out a pen for Kane and Lynne to take. "Quick, grab the pen."

The two of them immediately followed their mother's orders.

_Avada Kedavra. _There was a flash of green light and as they watched in horror as their mother crumbled to the ground in front of them.

Both of them would have charged the Death Eaters down, but at that moment the porkey they held was activated and they were gone from the scene.


	2. Summer Before Hogwarts

Note: This is my first fanfic ever so don't expect it to be that great.

Chapter 2 – The Summer Before Hogwarts

They arrived at a well furnished manor in the front parlor.

Lynne started crying. The parents that raised her with love had been killed. Her brother held her and tried to comfort her, but at the same time tears were running down his face too.

Minutes later, they both controlled their grief and turned to look at their surroundings. She wiped away her tears as a house elf came in.

"The Master sent Fal to fetch Miss and Mr. Dering. Will you please follow Fal?" The two siblings did as the house elf bid and they ended up in the study of the manor.

The master was sitting behind the desk. Kane's eyes widened in recognition. "Professor Snape." She knew from the letters who Kane was talking about.

"Yes. I'm Severus Snape, your godfather. If anything was to happen to them, I would take care of you two. Your parents knew it was possible that your family would be attacked at anytime, so they set up a plan to get you two to safety."

"So they are dead." Kane voiced out loud the question he and his sister were thinking of.

Severus slowly nodded his head.

He turned to Lynne. Your parents can no longer teach you at home so you will be attending Hogwarts next year with your brother.

She couldn't believe her wish finally came true, but it was not the way she expected.

* * *

Lynne came running down the stairs and into the dining room. Severus was already seated there.

"Hey Uncle Sev. Kane'll be here soon."

"Okay. I'm going to be in my potion's lab after lunch. Do you want to join me? Your mother mentioned how much you like making them. I can give you one to work on."

"Sure."

The next second Kane came down, and lunch was served by the house elf. As soon as lunch was over she followed Sev down to his potions lab.

Selves covered the walls containing different flasks and vials of different colored liquids as well as a few cauldrons. There were a couple tables in the center.

Sev handed her a sheet of paper with instructions on it. "Here. Just follow the instructions carefully to brew this minor, but powerful healing potion. The ingredients and tools are on the shelves. If you need help feel free to ask." With that said, he started setting up the ingredients for his potion he was brewing.

_Healing Potion_

_Ingredients:_

_Unicorn Hair_

_Lacewing Flies_

_Dragon Scales_

_Phoenix Powder _

_Instructions:_

_Boil the water_

_After 5 minutes of boiling the water, add 7 Lacewing Flies_

_Take it off the fire_

_Immediately add one unicorn hair_

_Stir the mixture for a minute counter clockwise_

_Grind 1 Dragon Scale into a very fine powder and add it in _

_Place back on the fire and let the mixture simmer for 3 minutes_

_Sprinkle a pinch of Phoenix Powder_

_Remove the mixture from the fire immediately _

Lynne read through it carefully before getting the ingredients. She remembered having to complete the same potion with her mother. When Kane was away at Hogwarts, her mom had trained her day after day on every subject that she might have learned at Hogwarts and subjects she would never have gotten at Hogwarts. After last year she didn't even need a wand to complete spells. She could do wandless magic. In front of others, Lynne used a wand. Her mother had taught every thing she could to her.

In no time she was done with the potion and she called Sev over to look at it.

"Hey Uncle Sev. I'm finished."

"Here let me come over here and check on it." Sev came over and looked at it carefully.

"Great job." Kane came strolling in at his last words.

"Hey Lynne. Do you want to play a little Quidditch?" She nodded her head eagerly. "Good luck on your potion," she told Sev before following Kane out.


End file.
